The Random Adventures of Ronald and Lewis
by Otto192
Summary: Squeal to The Name Game: The Tiger and the Rabbit. This is a bit random but for the most part there is a time line to the story. Rated M for Grell, sex scenes, and violence sometimes. Enjoy!
1. Grell and Lewis

Grell had invited himself over to Lewis' house ad was lying on the couch with his feet on a arm rest and his arm on the couch with his head on his hand with a glass of rum in his other hand.

"So Lew-darlling. How're you and Ronnie?"

"Ask me that question again when I've actually talked and hung out with him." Lewis replied as he worked on some paper work from his seat in front of the coffee table.

"Ooooh? I heard that you two almost shagged in your bathroom though! Suuuurely there's something between you two!"

"Does fuck buddies count? 'Cause that's as far as we'll get with him having a girlfriend and all."

"Oooh? Sounds like Lew wants to become something else if he _didn't_ have a girlfriend eeeeh?"

"No, it does not. I'm just saying."

"Dennnial!"

"Is not!"

"You love him!"

"I do not love him!"

"You do so! You wouldn't be staying near him if you didn't after he got your name!"

"It was part of the challenge! If he got my name then he didn't have to stop bugging me!"

"You don't seemed bothered by it."

"I got use to him though I could do without him dragging me to a random party."

"He probably wants to show his little 'Rabbit' off."

Lewis snorted. "Yeah right. Ronald just want this 'Rabbit' to be more sociable and that's all."

"How do you know? Have you asked him?" Grell sat up with a cheshire cat grin.

"Well, no but every time I tell him no, he uses the freaking rules against me." Lewis kept his focus on his paper work.

"oooh? Are you sure your not going becausse HE asked?"

"I'm sure. Parties and my sensitive ears do not mix."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I don't want to break a rule."

"That's a lame excuse Darling."

"It's not an excuse. Breaking a rule means Mister William would be disappoint in me and I don't want him disappoint in me."

"Ooh? So your using the rule as an excuse to go out with Ronnie-darling? Sneaky!"

"I am not doing that!" Lewis sighed and looked up at Grell. "Why are you trying make our weird buddyship into something that it'll never become?"

"You want it to become that somehing Daling! Big Siter Grell can tell!"

Lewis slumped back a little at the words 'Big Sister' but then sat back up and leaned against the coffee table. "How can you tell? I have said nothing, done nothing, or gave any hint that would give you the idea."

"Just the way you act! Your in one of the steps of love Darling!"

"There are steps to love?"

"Welll...things to watch for more or less!"

"Do I want to even know how you know these things to watch for?"

"Denial. Confusion, Anger, that type of suff ya know?"

"Of course" Lewis went back to working the paper work.

"So. I heard from Eric you and him had some niiice shower adventures. Care to share?"

"What shower adventures?"

"Oh Eric said he opened the shower and you two were having fun!"

Lewis blushed lightly and mumbled. "Nothing happened and I still need to pay Eric for doing that."

" guys almost made love riiiiight?" Grell winked with a grin.

Lewis flushed darker. "That is none of your business."

"Oh? Ronnie is like a son or little brother to me so I think it is to keep an eye on whom hes seeing hm?"

"Then why aren't you talking to his girlfriend?"

"Because she's a b*tch."

Lewis chuckled. "I'll agree with you on that one."

"Mhm. You deserve him more then her. She caused Poor Alan-dear to have an attack, remember?"

"I remember. Eric was ready to murder her for that."

"Mhm. We had to pull him off her. Poor Alan looked so sick..."

"Yeah..." Lewis sighed and flopped back onto the floor.

"Eric's been dissappearing alot more lately too..." Grell shrugged.

"Yeah. It's kinda weird and I wonder where he disappears to."

"Yeah. I hope he's not cheating on Alan-dearest."

"I don't think he is. Eric seems too faithful and in love with Alan to cheat on him."

"True. How awful of me to think that...but it is very curious. Especially since Alan seems to be looking more frail, you would think he'd be around more to look out for him."

"Mmhm..." Lewis sat up on his elbows. "I think I'm going to follow Eric one of these days."

"But wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy?"

"Not unless he goes into a building or something."

"Mmmm. Just don't tell Ronnie okay?"

"Okie dokie."

"Ronald looks up to Eric so if he learned that your investigating Eric-Darling he would be crushed." Grell stood up and stretched.

"I won't say a word to Ronald about it." Lewis looked up at Grell. "You going to go or just stretching?"

"Mhm. I have a Sebas-chan to go see. Afterall I can't let him waste all of his time on the Brat."

"Of course not. I still don't see why you chase after him."

"Because he is just the one I love. One does not have to explain love!"

"What about Mister William?"

"...true point. Well ta-ta Darling!" Grell waved and winked as he vanished with a pop. Lewis rolled his eyes with a chuckle and finished his paper work.


	2. Following Eric

It was another day at the office and Eric was passing by Lewis office. He looked inside "Hey Lew. Have a good night." He was leaving early again. Lewis blinked and looked up from his work.

"You too, Eric." He had decide that today he would follow Eric to where he went. Eric smiled

"Alright, when you see Alan tell him I'll try to be home early tonight." He thenn waved and dssappeare out of the doorway.

"Okay." Lewis waited a minuet or two before quickly writing a note and walked out of his office after grabbing his hatchet. Glancing around, he went in the direction Eric went. Eric had headed outside and was walking swiftly down the street, hands stuffed in his pockets - looking around cautiously. Lewis frowned lightly and ran a hand through his hair to change it's color to a milk chocolate brown. He then stepped outside, following a few feet behind Eric. Eric suddenly turned and walked into a...dance hall? Lewis blinked and slipped into the dance hall, sticking to the shadows to stay out of sight. Why would Eric be at a dance hall? Eric looked around the dance hall.

It was an all girls dance tonight so he figured he'd find his next targets here. He noted that it was all girls then prayed that what Grell had said the last time they talked wasn't really true. Eric seemed to blend into the crowd and Lewis could see him starting to chat with three girls with a charming smile and laugh. He seemed like Ronald only he looked older. Maybe that's where he got his expertise from as he started leading the thre outside. Lewis arched an eyebrow at the similarities between the two, making a note to ask Ronald where he got his expertise from later. Staying to the shadows, he follow Eric and the three girls.

The foursome were outside and Eric started walking with them and led them down a alleyway. He had slowed to walk behind them. Lewis could see Eric had summoned his death scythe behind his back. Lewis quietly sucked in a breath and his eyes went a bit wide as he stopped near the opening of the alleyway. Eric then said quietly that Lewis would have to strain to hear it "I'm sorry...but this is for my light, I promise you will not feel a thing." the girls turned to look at him but didn't even reliaze what had happened as they fell to the ground with a smile on their faces. Completely unaware of what had happened.

"...sorry Ladies."

Lewis did strain to hear it and nearly gasped when he realized what was going on. He now knew what Eric had been doing when he vanished and why he was doing it. Eric turned to start leaving, deathscythe resting on his shoulder. He froze then his grip on his scythe tightened noticably "Lewis. Why did you follow me? Do not know that it isn't right to follow people."

Lewis flinched and stepped out of the shadows but not any closer to Eric as he took note of his grip tightening. His hair started to fade back into it's normal color. "I know but people get kinda suspicious if a person keeps disappearing without any reason."

"It's for the best. It's for Alan."

"I see."

"You can't tell anyone. Got it Lew?"

"Got it. Not a person will know."

"Good. Because if yo did tell then you'd be next since your inoccent..."

"Um...okay. Well, I probably should get going. Ronald wanted to drag me to some club or something like that."

"You can't tell Ronald either. You can't even tell him you found out what I'm doing."

"Why would I tell Ronald? He looks up to you. Telling him this would devastate him."

"Because your way too honest, you would tell him eventually."

"Eric, I can lie and keep secret. Just because I'm completely honest most of the time doesn't mean I don't lie once in awhile." Lewis edged out of the alleyway. Eric smirked a little, grip still tight as he walked after Lewis

"Good, it's only until I get 1000 souls, even if it's only a folklore it's my only chance."

"I understand." Lewis took out his phone and glanced at the time then put it away. "You need some kind of hope to cling to."

"Mhm. I really don't want to lose him ya know?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't be the same if you lost him. Nothing would be same really."

Eric nodded "Yeah. That's why...even if I get eliminated for this. I'd be happy knowing that Alan...practically the only reason I bother with this life...will live without wondering if his next attack will be his last. It would removed that shadow of doubt and fear from his mind."

Lewis blinked then smiled a bit. "Aww. That's really sweet of you. Even though I really imagine the Dispatch without you there. I kinda got use to you're teasing."

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled, glancing at Lewis with a smile.

"You're welcome." He gave a small grin.

"Mhm. I guess I'll find out what the people reap feel like...I bet it's lonely. Alan always said that we're born alone and we allk die alone. He use to thing we're alone all through out life too..."

"That's kinda of a sad way of thinking about our lives. Though I guess he does have point in some spots."

"Mhm...and the fact that a shinigami, a god of death is dying. He finds it...uironic and he's said that. He'll becme like a star that way...I don't wannt him to think like that anymore..."

"I see. That's really sweet of you."

"Thank you. I just want him to be happy."

"That's a good thing."

"Mhm. I'm sure Ronnie would do the same thing for you."

"I don't know. It seems a bit of a stretch for him to do something like this for me."

"You don't know him then."

"Of course I don't know him. I've only started to get to know him for two or three weeks now and that's only been when his girlfriend allows him time away from her."

"Well you should try to get to know him."

"I guess..."

"Atleast try to. I mean him and that chick aren't gunna last much longer."

"I hope so. None of us really likes her. I think even Ronald is getting sick of her."

"Yeah, especially after she slapped him."

"I still can't believe she did that."

"Yeah, to get back at me for hitting her."

"Which I think is a stupid reason but then again she is a stupid chick. So...yeah."

"Mhm...at least then you have a shot."

"Yeah...you think I should go for it? I mean he does want to keep his reputation in tack and all."

"Mary probably destroyed it so it probably doesn't matter..."

"I guess you have a point there."

"Mhm. You like him don't you?"

"W..well I...um..." He blushed lightly and nodded with a soft mumble. "Yes."

Eric smiled "I'm glad. It's about time that Ronnie found sommeone, he's gunna get himself tangled in a web that he can't climb out of if he can't stop with all of these girls."

Lewis sighed. "I keep telling him that girls are just not worth it but he doesn't believe me."

"Then maybe you should try poving guys are the way to go instead of trying to disprove girls being worth it?"

"And how do I do that? He only 'dates' me when he doesn't have girlfriend."

"Take him by surprise somehow."

"Alright. I just need to figure out how take him by surprise."

"Who knows. Anyway. I need to get going. I...well you know." he jutted a finger at the three peaceful women back in the alley. "Need to go get more done."

"Yeah. I need to get home and get ready before Ronald shows up." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Headache and drunk Ronald, this should be a fun night."

"Good luck Lew, and remember - no telling." Eric gave a slight predator-like grin as he made the saw vanish as he walked off.

"Right." Lewis shuddered at the grin and quickly made his way home.


	3. Kidnapping

It was a Monday and Ronald was sitting on Lewis' desk, right in his way of his paperwork as he was on the paperwork. "Why do you do work all the time? It's Monday, you should be relaxing!"

Lewis was leaning back in his chair with a hand resting on one of Ronald's knees, lightly rubbing his thumb across it. He sighed. "Because I have to turn these papers in on time. I don't like being late with paper work."

"But it's sooooo boring! We should go out and chill!"

"You know I can't, and won't, do that until I'm completely done with my work. Why don't you go chill with Alan and Eric or Grell or all three of them?"

"Ugh...fine..." Ronald slumped and hopped off the desk "See ya Lew."

He then strided out of the room. Lewis could hear Ronald shout "Eric-senpai! Alan-senpai! Let's go chill!"

"Have fun, Ronald." Lewis chuckled as he heard Ronald shout and got to work on his paper work.

*a hour or two later*

Lewis sighed and stretched. "Finally done."

He gathered up the paper work up then headed to William's office to turn them in. Once there, he softly knocked on the door. The door was opened by William "Punctual as always Mr. Doyle."

Lewis smiled as he handed the paper to William. "Just following what I was taught."

"Mhm. Good." he took the paper - looking it over "Well done. your free to go, be wary however, there has been scum reported in the area."

"I will be, Mr. William. Have a good night." He turned and walked back to his office, grabbing a few things. The purple-haired shinigami was kinda nervous to walk to his house by himself with the thoughts of a demon being seen but he would do it. The sun was starting to set over the area. William sighed.

"Stupid Scutcliffe. I can not leave early like because he decided to do be dumb..." he gently shut the door and got back to work. Lewis sighed and left the Dispatch, walking quickly to his house. He glanced around carefully to make sure there was nothing wrong. Once he made to his place safely, Lewis relaxed as he unlocked his door and walked inside, setting his stuff down on the couch.

"Feels good to be home fina-" He yelped loudly as he was yanked backwards and slammed into a wall.

"It's so nice to see you again, mate." A familiar voice purred before Lewis was knocked out. Ronald had started from the club. Beer in one hand as he waved to Alan and Eric

"Catch you guys! I'm gunna go see Lew!" he soon came to the steps of Lewis' apartment and saw it was open. His heart dropped.

"Lew?" He walked up and inside. "Lewis? You here?"

There was no answer. Ronald would have noticed Lewis' jacket laying on the couch with his death scythe. Ronald frowned, walking over to the jacket and picking it up and laying it over his arm. He looked around.

"Lewis? Hello?" He picked up the deathscythe too, deciding leaving it lying around woulddn't be a smart idea. Nothing but silence answered Ronald. No sounds of Lewis moving around or hinting at him being anywhere in the house. He frowned.

"I wonder where he went..." He sat on the couch. Looking around the house. "The door's unlocked, his deathscythe and jacket are here...he should be home by now too..."

Ronald may have noticed from where he was sitting a familiar purple cellphone under the coffee table. Almost like it was dropped and fell there. "And his cellphone...?"

He grabed it. "This is really weird..."

He opened it and started going through it, seeing if it would give him anything to help locate his Rabbit. There was almost nothing to help him until Ronald came across a unopened text message. No name, no hint to tell him what was inside it. Just a number. Ronald frowned but then clicked it so he ccould read it. He hoped it would lead him to where Lewis would be.

_I hope to see you soon, my sweet mate._

That's all it said. Ronald twitched as he called the number and put it to his ear. There was four rings before the phone was answered and a smuged voice spoke. "I was wondering when you would call."

Ronald grinned and said in a overly cheerful voice. "Hi Arthur. How're you?"

"Creeped out now but I am doing good." Arthur answered, probably giving his phone a weird out look.

"Alright, good. Now, leave your house and leave my Rabbit because if your there when I get there your face will meet my lawnmower okay?" Cue cheerful tone again.

"You have been hanging around Lewis way too much. However, I shall take this choice you're giving me and continue to live to see another day."

"Good. You'd better be out of the house because I will have shinigami at the front and back door. Oh yes. Can I talk to _my_ Rabbit?" He emphasised 'my'.

"My, my. Quiet a possessive shinigami aren't you?" There was some soft noises before Lewis' soft and very tired voice could be heard.

"R-Ronald?"

"Mhm. I'm hear Rabbit. Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Where are you? Did he touch you wrongly?" He asked all in one breathe.

"I-I'm tired...really tired. He didn't...didn't mean to, Ronnie. A-Arthur didn't honestly mean to... It was an accident..." He trailed off with a faint groan.

"An...accident?" Ronald frowned.

"He..." he trailed off "...Lew. I'm coming to get you okay?"

"O...okay.." Lewis mumbled then Arthur's voice came back on the phone.

"You probably will able find my home easily."

"Of course!" Cue cheery voice. "So where is it Demon Scum?"

"God, that voice is still creepy. It's somewhere near by."

"Id give me specifics before I add Grell and Eric and Alan to the call."

"Go right ahead. I'll be gone from this place before you four get here."

"Good. Rabbit better not be hurt or I'll kill you."

"If you could ever find me. Anyway, what makes you think I would hurt him?"

"Your kind is mostly made up of sadists."

"True but even sadists can be tamed to a point by the ones they call mates."

"He's not your mate anymore." Arthur gave a dark knowing chuckle.

"Keep telling yourself that, Shinigami. He'll be waiting for you in our old bedroom." Then he ended the call. Ronald glared at the phone before started dialing three other shinigami.

"I'm on my way..." he muttered.

A fw hours later the front door of Arthur's house was pounded on. A black cat walked over and stood on it's hind legs, somehow opening the door with it's paws. The door swung open as the cat stalked away from it. Ronald frowned as he and Alan walked in. He looked around as Alan watched the cat.

"_Lewis!_" Ronald shouted. "Where are you?"

The cat blinked then bounded up the stairs to the second floor and stopped at the top, looking down at the other two. Sitting down like it was waiting, one of it's ears flick in the direction of where the back door would on the first floor. Alan blinked. "I think we should follow the cat."

He followed after the cat as Ronald glancing at the backdoor. He had got Eric and Grell to stand guard at the backdoor. The cat stood back up and went down the hallway to a door that was ajar. After doing a couple circles in front of it, the black feline slipped into the room through the crack.

Standing in front of the door was Arthur, a lazy smirk present. He gave a mock bow to Ronald and mouthed five words before disappearing with a soft 'poof'.

'Goodbye for now, Ronald Knox.'

Ronald let out a deep growl from the back of his throat as he pounded up the stairs and going inside. Alan stood at the door - figuring he'd let Ronald go in first.

"Lew...?" The blonde looked around the room. The room looked like a normal Gothic styled bedroom though the bed took up most of the space. The black cat laid on the windowsill, looking at Ronald then moving it's gaze to the middle of the bed.

Lewis slept under the dark red silk sheets on his back with one arm above his head. The sheets stopped a bit above his stomach, allowing his slow and evenly rising and falling bare upper torso to be seen. They also allowed the slowly forming bruise in the crook of his neck, more to the shoulder then to the neck, to be seen. Ronald immddiately took off his shoes and climb on to the bed and kissed Lewis' cheek, sighing softly

"Thank Gods your okay...I'm glad." he murmured softly into the shinigami's ear. Lewis' eyelids twitched a little but he didn't wake up, just moving a tad closer to Ronald. It would seem that he was sleep like heavily instead of his normal light sleeping. Ronald snickered quietly. "It seems my Rabbit is sleeping like a Bear."

Alan peeked inside, looking at the cat, curious. The cat looked back at Alan then jumped down and walked over to the dresser. It looked at Alan then paced in front of the bottom drawer then looked at Lewis. The cat did this a few times more before stopping and looking at Alan. Alan watched and then followed to the bottem draw and kneeed down to open it. There were shirts that looked like they were a bit over sized in the drawer. The cat hopped on the side of the drawer and pawed lightly at a shirt then looked at Alan. It pawed at a shirt and looked at Alan again before bounding over to the bed. Hopping on up on the bed, it walked over to Lewis and laid down against his legs, blinking slowly at Alan.

Ronald watched the cat as he sat on the bed, running his hand through Lewis' hair with a smile. Alan grabbed the shirt and moved to Lewis' side and said quietly "Lewis...it's time to wake up..."

The cat tilted it's head as it looked at Ronald. It got up and walked over to him, curling up in his lap. Lewis shifted and leaned into Ronald's hand, not waking up at all. Ronald blinked at the cat but chuckled "Your Arthurs cat aren't you...?"

he glanced at Lewis and chuckled, "You've become me haven't you?"

He looked at the shirt and took it from Alan and folded it. "We'll stay here until he gets up. I think he's comfortable...besides he seems tired...what do you think Kitty?"

He glanced at the cat. The cat looked up at him then laid it's head down on it's paws and closed it's eyes, purring lightly. It seem happy to stay right where it was. Alan chuckled. "Alright then. I'll go let the others know that the situation has been okay'd."

Alan stood up and left the room and started going down stairs.

Ronald watched him go then looked back to Lewis and frowning at the bruise on Lewis' shoulder "...damn demon scum..."

Lewis shifted over onto his side and curled up a little. Ronald chuckled and yawned and stretched. He set the cat down on the bottem of the bed as he laid down on his side, pulling Lewis closer to him. Smiling abit "...Arthur won't get you like this again. I swear on my awesome deathscythe..."

The cat gave a soft meow of displeasure at being moved but snuggled down and went back to it's nap. Lewis groaned softly when he was moved then quieted back down and curled closer to Ronald, a faint smile on his lips. Ronald yawned and fell asleep. Alan came back in with Grell and Eric. Grell was abou to jump Lewis but Grell was stopped by Eric who pointed silently to the sleeping duo and cat. The cat lifted his head a bit to look at the three shinigami then laid it's head back down and went back to sleep.

*a few hours later*

The was sun setting when the cat perked it's head up and looked at the bedroom door. It jumped off the bed then bound out of the room and down the stairs. Alan was sleeping on the couch against Eric who had his arms wrapped around him and had been nodding off when he heard the cat. He gently moved and let Alan lay down fully on the couch before following the cat. "Hello?"

The cat went to the backdoor that was now open and jumped into Arthur's arms, who was standing in the doorway. He lightly scratch behind one of the cat's ears while arching an eyebrow when he saw Eric. "You shinigami are still here?"

Eric frowned and his deathscythe was aimed at Arthur's throat before Arthur could blink "What of it, Scum?"

Arthur's eyes went a bit wide for a second before they went back to normal. "I figured you guys would have left by now. Why are you still here?"

"I do not think I am at liberty to tell you anything am I?" Alan sleepily started towards Eric and Arthur.

"Mmm?" He looked at Arthur.

"...why are you here Art...?" He asked sleepily with a cute yawn.

"Well, you are in my house. I think you are at liberty to tell me that." Arthur blinked and looked at Alan. He twitched a little but stayed where he was. "I thought my house would be empty of shinigami by now but it would seem I was wrong."

Eric nodded "Yes, oh yes. Your not allowed to say it, because I _know_ your thinking it - he's mine."

The hand not occupied by the death scythe went around Alan's aist who looked about ready to fall over asleep, glasses tilted in a cute way. Arthur smirked a little. "I was just thinking that he is the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Eric was about to chop Arthur's head off when his sleeve was pulled "Eric...please don't..."

Eric frowned but nodded. He didn't lower the saw from Arthur's neck as Alan bowed slightly "thank you very much but I'm afraid I am taken. Thank you - however for the compliment."

Arthur sighed. "That's always the case with the adorable ones. You are very welcome."

He glanced around before looking at Eric. "You remove the saw from my neck, shinigami. I'm not going to attack you or anything. Though I should probably throw you out of here."

"You will not be doing any throwing out here demon. we are occupying this space under the jurdistinction of the Shinigami Dispatch Society therefore you shall vacate the premises immediately." Eric didn't drop the saw. Arthur sighed again though this time it was in annoyance and he lightly pushed the saw to the side.

"Fine but I need to get a few things from here besides my cat." Said cat looked content in his arm.

06pm"...what do you need? I'm not letting you get anywhere need Ronnie and Lew." Alan nodded.

"I...I won't allow it e...either..." he yawned widrly.

"What I need is down here of the first floor with only one thing on the second floor which isn't even in the bedroom. So, you won't have to worry about me being near them."

Eric frowned and moved to the side "...fine. Make it quick."

Alan turned and started back into the living room. He laid back on the couch and burying his face into the back cushions of the couch, snoring quietly.

"Yeah, yeah." Arthur walked past Eric and glanced at Alan, chuckling a bit. He grabbed a backpack and started grabbing what he need to take from the first floor. Once done there, he started to head up the stairs. Eric started following him.

"Grell. Wake up!" He called up quietly. Grell was then standing infront of the beroom doorway, watching Arthur. Arthur glanced at Grell and rolled his eyes, heading into one of the other room. There was a few quiet bumps and thuds then he came back out.

"What were the bumps about?" Eric asked, leaning against the wall, the saw leaning against the wall beside him.

"Things falling over or off something." Arthur answered, glancing at the bedroom then walking towards the stairs. He tossed Lewis' glasses to Eric. "He'll probably need these back when he wakes up.

"Thank you." he passed them of to Grell eo took them inside.

Ericc watched Arthur. "You goin' back to 'ell?"

"Most likely. I have no where else to live here." Arthur walked down to the first floor.

"Don't let the door hit you in the arse on the way out!" Eric laughed.

"I hate you too!" Arthur called back then walked out the front door.

"Bye Art..." Came a sleepy good-bye to Arthur with Alan waving slightly over the couch before bringing his hand down and curling up into a ball. Arthur waved to Alan before shutting the door and disappearing.

Inside the bedroom, Lewis starting to stir as his heavy sleeping began wearing off. Ronald was cuddling Lewis, deep sleeping as normal. Lewis shifted a little with a soft groan, trying to go back to the deep sleep. Grell walked in to the room "Are you awake Lew?"

Lewis lifted a hand and gave a 'so-so' motion before letting drop back down. He set the glasses down on the sidetable "You worried us, Darling. I think Ronnie about had a heart attack."

He gestured to the sleeping blonde. Lewis opened an eye to glance at Ronald then closed it and gather up enough wakefulness to speak. "S..sorry...didn't mean to w-worry everyone..."

"It wasn't your fault. We're just glad your okay." Eric came in with a shrug.

"Could have f...fought back better..." Lewis mumbled as he started to shift onto his other side, waking up slowly but surely. "When did y...you guys get here?"

"A few hours ago. Ronald came in here and basically thanked Gods you were okay and fell asleep holding on to you." Eric explained.

"Oh..." Lewis yawned and stretched as best he could only to wince and groan. "I ache so much..."

"Let me guess. First it was rape then it became consenual." Grell grinned. Lewis groaned and searched for something then tossed a bottle at Grell as hard as he could.

"Shut up." He growled tiredly.

"So...it was...?" Came the murmur from beside Lewis, eyes not even open as he asked. Eric chuckled as Grell rubbed his head. Eric grabbed Grell and started dragging him.

"Not a good idea to stay here. These two need to talk."

Lewis flinched lightly and turned around to face Ronald, ignoring Eric and Grell. "I...I didn't want it be...It just happen.."

"...s...so...it was...eh?" The sleepy Ronald sat up. Looking at him.

"Y...yes.." His hands lightly gripped the sheets as he stared at them.

"...okay." Ronald sighed. Remembering what Arthur had aid in the phone call

"...that's what he meant." he murmured. Lewis looked up at him.

"Who meant what?"

"Don't worry about it." Ronald leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You had me worried Lew..."

He was trying to put Arthur and Lewis' together in the back of his mind. Lewis could tell thatn he was a bit upset but he was trying to hide it. Lewis saw it and felt horrible for giving in. He buried his face into a pillow, his voice muffled. "I'm sorry, Ronald. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I figured you migh'tve felt something." He gabbed the pillow and gently smacked Lewis' head. "...I'm sure I can do anything he did and do it better too."

He grinned. Lewis gave soft squeak in surprise when the pillow hit his head and he lifted it to look up at him. "Well, I'd have to agree with you on that. You are better in bed then him." He smiled a bit.

"Of couse I am. There's only one Ronald Knox."

"Which I'm glad for."

"Mhm, the one and only Ronald Knox is at your servixce my little Rabbit." He balanced at the bed and bowed on one knee with a grin. Lewis chuckled and gently tugged Ronald close, softly kissing his lips.

"I must be lucky to have you at my service, Tiger."

"Only for you, Rabbit." He chuckled and smiled at Lewis. "I promise I won't let this ever happen again; and Ronald Knox never breaks his promises."

"I know." He smiled back then yawned softly. Ronald smiled.

"Is my Rabbit tired?"

Lewis nodded as he rubbed his right eye, looking cute. "Yes."

Ronald chuckled and kissed Lewis' forehead as he reached to his side and grabbed the shirt Alan had gotten out before "Here. Alan got this out, I think we're gunna go to my place first if that's alright?"

Lewis slowly sat up before taking the shirt and tugging it on, letting it pool around his waist along with the sheets. "Sounds alright to me."

Ronald nodded and smiled.

"That shirt makes you seem so tiny." He teased. Lewis chuckled softly.

"I'm not surprised. It is a night shirt." He moved to the edge of the bed and stood up with a light grimace, the bottom of the shirt falling to just above his knees.

"Hey now. You don't gotta walk remember?" Ronald grinned as he got up and walked over to Lewis' side. Then sweeped him off his feet and held him in his arms. A charming smile on his face. Lewis gave a soft 'epp' in surprise and blinked then blushed lightly.

"Thank you.." He rested his head on Ronald's shoulder and glanced over at the nightstand. "Don't forget my glasses."

"Of course." He reached down with one arm while holding Lewis with the other and sliped them into his jacket pocket "There we go."

"Let's get going then." He said, holding onto Ronald's jacket with one hand.

"Mhm." Ronald headed out of the room and started down the stairs. Eric was standing over Alan and trying to wake him. Grell looked up.

"Oh! Hello lovebirds!"

Lewis gave a small wave as he looked over at Eric and Alan. "Hi, Grell."

Ronad smiled and watched as Eric got smacked on the head with the blunt side of the garden slashher.

"Ow! Alan!" There was some mumbling as Eric rubbed his head "..ouch..."

Lewis blinked then chuckled softly. "Wow. Alan is as bad as you about wanting to get up once asleep, Ronald."

Eric picked up the sleeping shinigami. Ronald laughed quietly "He is but he's been really tired lately too."

"Oh." Lewis yawned and snuggled closer to Ronald in his arms. "Are we all ready to leave this place?"

Eric nodded "Yep. Let's get out. I'll come back here later and disinfect the house."

Grell grinned "Yep! I wann go see Sebas-chan and Will-Darling!"

He pretty much was already out the door at the end of that statement. Ronald watched him go "Lew...do you want to stay at my house for awhile? In case Arthur tries to go to your place and take you again."

"Wy are you going to come back and disinfect the house?" Lewis glanced up at Ronald. "If it's not too much trouble, yeah I would like that."

"Because I'm taking this place as a second house for me and Alan. I figured that in case I work too late and I don't want to wake him by going home, I'd crash here. In order for that to happen I have to disinfect this place. No way am I staying, or let Alan visit a place that has...demon germs everywhere." He started walking. Ronald watched Eric start walking and he smiled at Lewis.

"I'd like that too."

"Oh. Guess that makes sense in a way." Lewis lightly rubbed his bruised shoulder then smiled back at Ronald. "Then I guess I'm staying at your place for awhile."

"Mhm. We an get some of your stuff later if you want." Ronald started walking after the other shinigami.

"Alright." Lewis relaxed and closed his eyes. Ronald chuckled and watched as Grell hopped away on buildings after waving and Eric was walking the opposite direction of them.

"You can go to sleep if you want. I'll have a soda waiting for you when you wake up."

"M'kay..." Lewis mumbled as he started to doze off. Ronald watched him doze and looked at the sky as he walked

"...I won't let him take you again. I didn't admit to being bi for the reason I am to be taken away from me..." he muttered to himself. Lewis shifted a tiny bit and nuzzled his shoulder, mumbling something in his sleep.

Soon eough they were back at his place and he somehow got his keys and opened the door and shut it with his foot behind him. He made his way to his room and laid Lewis down his bed. Kissing Lewis' forehead as he tucked the purple shinigami in. Waking up a bit, he lightly tugged on Ronald's jacket and open his eyes a little.

"Please stay." He mumbled sleepily.

"hm...?..." Ronald seemed surprised but smiled "Sure."

He sat down on the bed "As I told you. I am always at your service."

Lewis curled around Ronald and laid his head on his lap, closing his eyes. "Mmm...good.."

He fell back asleep. Ronald sighed quietly, playing with Lewis' hair "Good night Rabbit.."


	4. Asking for ideas and suggestions

Hello faith reader~! I know you were expecting a new chapter after such a long wait. I'm sorry for disappointing you all. It's just that I edited and fixed a few chapters ahead of the next one without really thinking about it and now I'm just getting to it. Again I'm so sorry for making you wait a bit longer.

Anyway, there is something that Tori-of-Scarlet and I want to ask you, the readers. You see we have been working on more chapters while I've been working on the already finished ones and we're running out of ideas for future ones. Right now we're basically using things like other stories, games, and videos, all of which will be credited in the chapters, for inspiration. So, our question to the readers is:

**What would you like to see in future chapters?**

Just send us your ideas and/or suggestions through a review. Also, even though the story is rated M and has Grell in it, please don't send us anything too weird or disturbing. We have a line that doesn't need to be crossed. Plus we would like them to be open for all of the characters, current ones and ones that might show up in the future, though a few character/couple centric ones wouldn't be a bad thing.

Tori-of-Scarlet and I want to thank everyone for reading _The Name Game: The Tiger and The Rabbit _and _The Random Adventures of Ronald and Lewis_. We would also like to thank the people who reviewed both stories. So, thank you and hope to see your ideas and/or suggestions.


End file.
